


Tumblr Pornlet 12: Flirt

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Flirting with Others, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Mentions Face Fucking, Mentions Tongue Fucking, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pic Fic, Werewolf Derek Hale, mentions knots, pornlet, sterek, voyeurism fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: "I thought you were going to wait for me,” Stiles almost whined.





	Tumblr Pornlet 12: Flirt

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Флирт](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775267) by [HSTWOg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg), [lirush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirush/pseuds/lirush)



"I thought you were going to wait for me,” Stiles almost whined.  
  
Derek had his head buried in the pillow, still coming down from the orgasm he'd just given himself by rutting into the bed clothes with his face in Stiles’ scent. Alone. While waiting for his other half to finally say goodnight to their neighbors after their Fourth of July-eve barbecue, all of whom they'd see again the next day anyway.  
  
Derek rolled over, dragging and pushing down his jeans the rest of the way and flicking them off to the side of the bed where he'd thrown his shirt when he'd come in. "And I thought you said you'd be right behind me," he said back, putting as much pout into his words as he could. "You teased me all fucking night, flirting with Megan's cousin and his other half. I honestly thought the shorter one was going to blow his load right then and there when you started eating that hot dog. The other one wasn’t too far behind."  
  
Stiles stretched his arms over his head, lacing his fingers together until his back popped lightly, then reached down to tug his own t-shirt over his head.  
"They did seem to enjoy that, didn't they?" Stiles leaned against the bed and then knee walked himself closer, and bent over to give Derek a quick kiss on the mouth. He tasted of salt and tequila, but didn’t smell drunk. He didn’t look drunk, either; his cock was hard in his jeans, and he reached down and adjusted himself so it nudged up under his waistband. He was wet at the tip, and Derek really, really wanted a taste. It was far too soon for him to go again, but that just meant he had an advantage over Stiles right now; he had at least half an hour's tease in him. At least.  
  
He licked his lips and said, "You seemed to enjoy it too, if that's anything to go by." He reached forward and dragged one fingertip along Stiles waistline, stopping before he got too close to cock or pre-cum or Stiles’ absurdly sensitive happy-trail.  
  
"I enjoyed the fact that they can want to their heart's desire and never have." Stiles’ heart was steady, and his pupils were blown, and he was looking into Derek's eyes.  
  
"What do you think they'd want, then? Hmm?" Derek said low, with just a little growl behind it. He reached out both hands this time and rested them high on Stiles' hips. "You think they'd want to see me fucking your mouth? Making you gag while you dripped from your own cock? Maybe they'd like to watch as I made you squirm and beg with my tongue in your hole?" Stiles flexed his back, wanting to snake out of his jeans, but Derek held him in one place. "They'd definitely cream themselves if they saw you pounding into me again and again so good you had me pop my knot."  
  
Stiles hips jerked forward seeking some kind of friction, and Derek finally relented, dragging a palm through the glistening patch on Stiles' belly and then lightly over the head of his cock. Stiles sucked in air hard at the touch. “Fuck yes. They’d beg, wouldn’t they? They beg to be fucked that well. They’d beg to know what you felt like in them, too. They’d want to know how well you fill me with your knot.” He bent over again and bit into Derek’s neck, almost hard enough to draw blood but not. Derek could force his body to keep the bruise that it would raise longer if the skin wasn’t broken, and Stiles loved to fuck him when he was all marked up. He mumbled into Derek’s skin, “They won’t ever see it though. I’d never let them. You and your knot are all mine.”  
  
Derek rumbled happily in his chest and shifted his shoulder so Stiles could bite again, leave another complete imprint. “You gonna fuck me anyway? Make wet and spread yourself all over my insides, too?” He’d leave the teasing for another night. Stiles had just enough alcohol in him to make him last until Derek was ready to come again, especially as Derek was half way hard already. Stiles being super possessive always got him there fast. “Jeans off, I want to feel all of you. Come, on. Mark me up. Make me howl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Image this was based on can be seen at [inkandblade](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/161954653161/i-thought-you-were-going-to-wait-for-me-stiles). Link is NSFW.


End file.
